edpfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park: Bigger, Longer
Version 1 The Adventures Of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is a 1992 American animated Disney film based on the animated movies/television series South Park, and produced, co-written by and starring its creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The film was directed and co-scored by Parker and co-written by their South Park collaborator Pam Brady, and co-starred Mary Kay Bergman, and Isaac Hayes as Chef. It features twelve songs by Parker and Marc Shaiman with additional lyrics by Stone. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is largely concerned with the issues of censorship and freedom of speech. It parodies animated Disney films released during the Disney Renaissance, such as Beauty and the Beast and'' 'The Little Mermaid as well as musicals such as the West End's Les Misérables, and satirizes the controversy surrounding the show itself. In the film, the four boys from South Park see a controversial G-rated movie featuring Canadians Terrance and Phillip. The boys begin cursing incessantly and their parents pressure the United States to wage war against Canada for allegedly corrupting their children. The movie also heavily satirizes the Motion Picture Association of America; Parker and Stone battled the MPAA throughout the production process and the movie received an G rating just two weeks prior to its release. The film was released in theaters on June 30, 1992, and on home video on March 1, 1993, December 25 1998 and November 1 2004. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who appreciated the humor, social satire, and political commentary. Produced on a $21 million budget, it went on to gross $83 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box office hit. The song "Blame Canada" earned Parker and Marc Shaiman a 1992 nomination for Academy Award for Best Original Song. Appearances in EDP projects * Top 10 Worst Films Based on a Cartoon * AniMat's Classic Reviews - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut He reviews it and awards it the AniMat's Seal of Approval and considers it be one of the best animated films ever and a great movie based on a Cartoon TV Show by saying: Despite the poor-quality of its animation, it has top-notch writing, good humor, a cast of characters that are lovable and have a purpose and some unforgettable musical numbers. * Animation Lookback: Best of Stop-Motion * AniMat's Classic Reviews - A Scanner Darkly At the end of the review, the film is indirectly mentioned, simply as "South Park", by the animation hat, as one of the best animated films he let AniMat watch and review. * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Team America: World Police In the review's intro, the film's poster appears onscreen and he mentioned it as one of many other works done by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Version 2 ''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' is a 1999 American adult animated comedy film based on the animated television series South Park, and produced, co-written by and starring its creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The film was directed and co-scored by Parker and co-written by their South Park collaborator Pam Brady, and co-starred Mary Kay Bergman, and Isaac Hayes as Chef. It features twelve songs by Parker and Marc Shaiman with additional lyrics by Stone. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. in association with Comedy Central. The film is largely concerned with the issues of censorship and freedom of speech. It parodies animated Disney films released during the Disney Renaissance, such as Beauty and the Beast and'' 'The Little Mermaid as well as musicals such as the West End's Les Misérables, and satirizes the controversy surrounding the show itself. In the film, the four boys from South Park see a controversial R-rated movie featuring Canadians Terrance and Phillip. The boys begin cursing incessantly and their parents pressure the United States to wage war against Canada for allegedly corrupting their children. The movie also heavily satirizes the Motion Picture Association of America; Parker and Stone battled the MPAA throughout the production process and the movie received an R rating just two weeks prior to its release. The film was released in theaters on June 30, 1999, and on home video on November 23, 1999. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who appreciated the humor, social satire, and political commentary. Produced on a $21 million budget, it went on to gross $83 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box office hit. The song "Blame Canada" earned Parker and Marc Shaiman a 1999 nomination for Academy Award for Best Original Song. Appearances in EDP projects * Top 10 Worst Films Based on a Cartoon * AniMat's Classic Reviews - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut He reviews it and awards it the AniMat's Seal of Approval and considers it be one of the best animated films ever and a great movie based on a Cartoon TV Show by saying: Despite the poor-quality of its animation, it has top-notch writing, good humor, a cast of characters that are lovable and have a purpose and some unforgettable musical numbers. * Animation Lookback: Best of Stop-Motion * AniMat's Classic Reviews - A Scanner Darkly At the end of the review, the film is indirectly mentioned, simply as "South Park", by the animation hat, as one of the best animated films he let AniMat watch and review. * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Team America: World Police In the review's intro, the film's poster appears onscreen and he mentioned it as one of many other works done by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:1999 Category:Hilarious Category:1992 Category:Rated G Movies Category:World War Cartoons Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Kids Movies Category:Aduit Movies Category:Rated R Movies